


Risk

by Jayjay1665



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-20
Updated: 2019-11-20
Packaged: 2021-02-16 09:12:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21505447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jayjay1665/pseuds/Jayjay1665
Summary: Louis searches for Clem, AJ, and Tenn in the forest, hoping he's not too late.
Kudos: 2





	Risk

Louis ran through the forest as fast as he could.

He felt as though he would fain from exhaustion at any moment, but he couldn’t stop.

His heart felt as though it would burst out of his chest if he continued at the pace he was going, but he couldn’t stop.

The cold, night air slapped against the missing stub that was his finger. He had ran off without giving Ruby a chance to patch it up because he didn’t want to risk losing a second he could’ve spent trying to find them.

A headache pounded against his skull.

His empty stomach howled at him.

His aching feet and legs threatened to collapse from under him. His whole body begged for him to slow down and rest.

But he couldn’t. He wouldn’t.

He didn’t want to risk losing any time.

He didn’t want to risk losing _them_.

He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he’d waited too late.

He wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he risked losing them all.


End file.
